Persiguiendo un sueño
by Galdoria Graints
Summary: /Ambas han recibido una oferta para trabajar en un comercial, es obvio que Michelle ya acepto, pero solo faltas tu/Y-yo seré una escritora/¡No hay forma de que alguien como tu se convierta en una escritora!/ Lucy, no es una chica tan simple/ Pudo distinguir entre la lluvia, esos hermosos ojos chocolate de los que se había enamorado cuando niño/ Al fin te encontré... / NaLu. (cap 1)


_**Persiguiendo un sueño**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Cosas que no se Olvidan**_

En la habitación de una hermosa casa ubicada en quien sabe que lugar de Japón, se encontraba despertando una muchacha de cabellos rubios, que brillaban como oro en cuanto los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse por la ventana. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, se levanto de su cama, apago el ruidoso despertador que siempre molestaba sus más hermosos sueños, pero esta vez el molesto despertador la salvo de un sueño en el que recordaba, aquella horrible situación que la atormentaba desde niña.

Suspiro levemente y se dirigió a la ducha, luego de media hora salió y se cambio.

Llevaba puesto una sudadera rosa con un conejito ilustrado en el medio de esta, unos shorts de mezclilla simples y una zapatillas converse también rosadas, y para rematar unas gafas negras y su cabello rubio sujetado por una coleta, dejando caer dos mechones de cabellos a los costados y su flequillo a un lado.

Bajó al comedor y ahí la esperaba su prima, Michelle Lobster, a quien consideraba una hermana mayor por el tiempo que vivieron juntas.

- _Buenos días, hermanita_ - saludo cariñosamente, siempre la trato de esa forma, tan afectuosa, no se sabe cuanto adoraba a Lucy.

-_ Buenos días Michelle_ - le devolvió el saludo y se sentó frente a ella que se encontraba leyendo una revista mientras a su lado tenia una taza de café caliente - _¿Y donde esta Wendy?_

- _Aun no se ah despertado, ayer estuvo en una grabación de un comercial_ - respondió sin alzar la mirada de la revista.

Lucy solo suspiro, toda su familia era gente famosa, y ella era la única persona a la cual no le interesaba para nada esas cosas.

Wendy era talentosa, desde muy pequeña la metieron al mundo del espectáculo y a ella le gustaba, todo lo contrario de Lucy.

- _¡Mira!_ - la mas mayor señalo una hoja de la revista, llamando la atención de la joven rubia -_ Es el popular joven actor del momento, no sabes cuanto deseo trabajar con el._

Lucy dirigió su mirada a la revista y no le dio mucha importancia, de pronto se escucho como alguien entraba al comedor.

-_ ¡Michelle!_ - se oyó la voz de un pelinegro - _¿A que no sabes lo que me comunicaron? ... ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Lucy!_

- _Buenos días_ - correspondió el saludo, sin demostrar un poco de curiosidad por las noticias que trajo, lentamente levanto la taza de café que hace poco estaba ya servida en la mesa y se dispuso a beber de esta.

- _Me acaban de comunicar que hay posibilidades de que trabajes con el actor Natsu Dragneel_- comunico mientras sonreía de victoria.

-_¡¿Q-Que?!_ - Michelle se había levantado de su asiento sorprendida y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba este - _¿C-como lo hiciste, Midnight?_

- _Bueno, es posible pero primero tenemos que cumplir con una condición_ - dio un leve suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.

- _¿C-cual?_ - pregunto mas confundida aun, sin entender la mirada que dirigía el pelinegro hacia la otra rubia.

- _Luego te explico..._ - dio un leve suspiro - _Oye Lucy ¿Iras la curso de actuación que te recomendé?_

- _¿Q-que?_ - Lucy se sobresalto, dejando a un lado la taza de café.

- _¡Oh! Cierto Lucy ¿Iras a las clases de canto del profesor que te presente la vez pasada?_ - esta ves pregunto Michelle, acercándosele.

- _Y-yo_ - la rubia no sabia que decir.

- _Ya eres mayor de edad, debes de dejar de escribir historias y pensar en tu futuro_ - dijeron ambos al unisono.

- _Este... ¡Miren la hora! ¡Llegare tarde!_ - Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y tomo su mochila corriendo hacia la puerta de salida - _¡Adiós!_

- _¡Oye, no te escapes!_ - grito Midnight desde donde se encontraba.

- _Espero que le vaya bien en un futuro_ - Michelle suspiro preocupada por Lucy y se dejo caer en el asiento - _Ni siquiera desayuno, me hace preocupar._

- _Sobre el trabajo, tenemos un gran obstáculo que superar_ - miro seriamente a Michelle.

**~•~**

- _Uff, eso estuvo cerca_ - camino lejos de la casa y se dirigió a su universidad.

Llego a las clases tomo asiento, y empezó a fingir prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía.

''_ No me gusta nada de lo que ellos hacen, siempre queriendo meterme en clases de actuación, baile o canto, les dije que no quería entrar a ese mundo de escándalos, el mundo de la televisión, o como ellos le dicen, el mundo del espectáculo_ ''

Saco una libreta de su mochila y empezó a escribir.

'' _Aunque se preocupen por mi futuro, yo ya tengo planeado que es lo que haré con mi vida, y eso será: Convertirme en una famosísima escritora_ ''

Luego de haber terminado las clases, a las que por cierto no presto ni un poco de atención, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

'' _Este será el día en que comience con mi nueva historia, se llamara, Uhmmm… Aun no se como se llamara_'', dio un leve suspiro.

''_Pero tratara sobre un mundo de magia, en donde las personas que usan esta, se unen a gremios en los que reciben misiones, ¡Si, esa es una buena idea!_ '', Pensó entusiasmada y con un brillo singular en los ojos.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se encontró con su mejor amiga.

- _¡Hola, Lu-chan!_ - saludo una peli azul desde su asiento.

- _Hola Levy-chan_ - regreso el saludo.

- _Hoy compre el nuevo libro que publicó el autor que te gusta_ - informo entusiasmada.

- _¡Enserio, pensé que saldría al siguiente año!_ - corrió hacia donde se encontraba Levy.

- _¡Nop!_ - busco en su mochila y lo saco - _¡Ten!_ - entrego el libro en manos de la rubia.

- _Gracias_ - se sentó al frente de ella, y empezó a leer el libro muy concentrada.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Lucy había terminado de leer el libro por completo, miro a Levy y esta se encontraba leyendo un libro muy entretenidamente, suspiro, ambas se parecían bastante.

Habían muchos libros en la mesa, obviamente eran los libros que Levy había terminado de leer, tomo uno y comenzó.

La noche había caído hace horas, ni Lucy ni Levy, se habían percatado de lo tarde que era, solo porque la pequeña peliazul por casualidad miro a su alrededor y se dio con la sorpresa que ya no había nadie, a excepción de la persona encargada de cuidar los libros y ellas dos.

- _Oye Lu-chan_ - llamo la peliazul.

Lucy siguió leyendo el libro y no le presto atención, justamente se encontraba en la parte mas entretenida.

- _¡Lu-chan!_ - llamo mas fuerte logrando llamar la atención de la rubia.

- _¿Que pasa, Levy-chan?_ - pregunto confundida sin darse cuenta que estaban solas.

- _Ya es tarde, mira la hora, son las 8:20_ - dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a guardar algunos de sus libros en su mochila.

Lucy se sorprendió y solo asintió levantándose y esperando a la peliazul.

Caminaron juntas hasta la salida y luego se despidieron.

'' _Olvide hacer el primer capitulo de mi historia, solo me la pase leyendo libros... Aunque ni siquiera tiene titulo_'', suspiro decepcionada y continuo caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería que la regañaran por llegar tarde a casa otra vez.

-_ ¡Bienvenida a casa, Lucy, te estábamos esperando!_

- _Este… ¡Ya llegue!_ - dijo algo nerviosa con la cabeza gacha.

Alzo la vista y se encontró con Michelle, Wendy y Midnight, todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros como si tramasen algo, la rubia solo se estremeció sabia que no era nada bueno lo que se vendría.

**…**

- _¡No lo hare!_ - exclamo Lucy completamente decidida.

- _Hazlo por Michelle, esta tan emocionada_ - dijo Midnight quien luego volteo a ver a la rubia mayor.

- _Siiii, ¡Voy a trabajar con Natsu!_ - Michelle saltaba de alegría y Wendy solo la observaba con una sonrisa.

**Flash back**

_- ¿P-por que me miran todos con esas caras? - señalo a cada uno de ellos, mientras se encontraba atemorizada._

_- ¡Lucy~! - Michelle la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la sala, seguido por Midnight y Wendy._

_Lucy se sentó en uno de los sofás aun con miedo, algo le decía que ellos querían algo de ella, pero ¿Que podría ser? El silencio era incomodo, nadie decía ni una sola palabra, solo se la pasaban mirando a Lucy a los ojos con una sonrisa, lo cual la alarmaba._

_- ¿Que es lo que quieren? - pregunto dispuesta a ir al grano._

_Los otros tres miembros de la familia se miraron, y se fueron a un lado abrazándose mutuamente, haciendo un círculo y comentando sobre quien le diría la gran noticia._

_Lucy solo observo y se le escapaba una gotita al estilo anime._

_- Yo no le diré - susurro en el interior del circulo Michelle._

_- A veces parece que me odia, definitivamente no me querrá hacer caso - esta ves susurro Midnight._

_Los dos mayores dirigieron su vista, hacia la pequeña peliazul, quien se tenso al verlos, ella tampoco quería decirle a Lucy sobre la noticia, pues sabia como reaccionaria y ella no quería ser la persona a quien Lucy gritara. _

_Una Excusa, Wendy buscaba una excusa para decirles y evitar todo eso por completo._

_- Y-yo...- no se le había ocurrido nada, estaba sudando frio - Etto... ¡Michelle-san quiere trabajar con Natsu-san, así que ella debería convencerla!_

_- ... - la rubia mayor se quedo callada, Wendy tenia razón pero ella de verdad no quería ser quien le diga._

_- Shhh... No hables tan fuerte, Lucy podría escucharnos - susurro Midnight._

_- L-lo siento - se disculpó algo avergonzada._

_- Pero, estoy de acuerdo contigo Wendy - ambos ahora dirigieron su mirada hacia Michelle._

_- Eh - ¿Ahora que haría? - Y-yo no quiero hacerlo - dijo mientras estaba apunto de llorar._

_Midnight y Wendy, no sabían que hacer, no querían hacer llorar a Michelle, pues cuando ella lloraba nadie podía calmarla, solo Lucy pero ella no estaba de bueno humor o eso parecía._

_- Michelle-san, ¿Que tal si jugamos un juego para definir quien le dirá la noticia?- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa tratando de animar a la rubia._

_- ¿U-un juego? - Michelle se limpio las lágrimas que habían salido._

_- Si ¿Estas de acuerdo Midnight-San?_

_El pelinegro solo acepto, no le iban bien esas cosas de jugar, era una persona muy seria y confiada, pero cuando estaba con la gente que lo conocía, era una persona diferente._

_- ¿Que clase de juego? - pregunto Michelle ya mas calmada._

_- Uhmm... ¡Ya se! Jugaran, piedra, papel o tijera el que pierda le dirá a Lucy sobre la noticia - dijo sonriendo._

_- ¡Esta bien! - dijeron ambos al unisono._

_- Espera... - el pelinegro empezó a reflexionar- ¿Y tu por que no vas a jugar?_

_- Es cierto, Wendy tu también tienes que participar - dijo Michelle._

_- Yo, no tengo nada que ver en esto, pero ayudare a convencer a Lucy - dijo con una sonrisa forzada._

_- Bueno – suspiro - solo quedamos tú y yo Michelle - la observo sonriendo de costado, muy confiado._

_- No voy a perder - dijo decidida._

_- ¡Comiencen! - dijo Wendy._

_- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! - dijeron ambos al unisono mientras movían sus manos, y Lucy miraba desde lejos con una gotita en la cabeza, preguntándose que tramaban o que era lo que hacían._

_La mirada de Wendy fue de sorpresa al observar ambas manos._

_- Midnight, saco piedra - dijo observando la mano del pelinegro - Y Michelle saco..._

_Solo tenía que sacar tijera y ganaría, pero si sacaba papel tendría que aceptar la derrota y enfrentarse con Lucy._

_- ... Papel - la rubia mayor salto de felicidad, diciendo una y otra ves que el papel cubre la piedra._

_El pelinegro se quedo observando los movimientos de Michelle, como le restregaba una y otra ves que había perdido._

_- ¿Te parece una revan- fue interrumpido._

_- ¡No! - la rubia dio una respuesta inmediata y Midnight solo suspiro._

_Los tres se acercaron a Lucy, quien aun seguía en el mismo lugar que la dejaron._

_- Y bien ¿Ya terminaron de jugar? - cuestiono seria mientras alzaba una ceja con los brazos cruzados._

_- Mira Lucy, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante tanto para ti, como para Michelle y quiero que lo pienses bien - hablo seriamente._

_- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto sin importancia._

_- Ambas han recibido una oferta para trabajar en un comercial, como sabrás, es obvio que Michelle ya acepto, pero solo faltas tu - dijo aun con la mirada seria._

_- Pero ya te dije que a mi no me gustan esas cosas, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente si yo no acepto, solo conseguirán a otra chica y asunto arreglado - se levanto dispuesta a ir hacia su habitación._

_- Lucy, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace 10 años? - pregunto haciendo que la rubia menor se quedara quieta._

_- Y-yo, no, no recuerdo - continuo caminando._

_- Entonces te haré recordar- Lucy trago saliva - ¿Recuerdas que a Layla le encantaba hacer todas esas cosas que ahora tu odias? ¿Recuerdas cuanto amaba actuar, cantar y bailar? Bueno no se comparaba con el amor que sentía por ti ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_- Cállate- hablo bajito, casi como un susurro, aun dándole la espalda, con la cabeza gacha._

_- ¿Recuerdas aquel día? - pregunto el pelinegro._

_'' No quiero recordar... '' Hablo para si misma._

_- Midnight, creo que te estas pasando - dijo preocupada Michelle._

_- Déjame - Midnight suspiro levemente - Ese día, en que tu y Layla trabajarían por primera vez juntas, nunca olvidare como se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que su amada hija se introduciría con ese comercial hacia el mundo del espectáculo, que experimentaría esos sentimientos que ella sintió y sentía con tan solo subirse al escenario y cantar, bailar o actuar._

_'' Lo recuerdo... A mamá le encantaban hacer esas cosas, siempre decía que era un sentimiento que quería que yo también sintiera, siempre le decía que de grande seria como ella, yo la admiraba, pero... Aquel día en el que trabajamos juntas, estuve arruinando cada una de las escenas con mi torpeza, mamá solo suspiraba diciendo que todo saldrá bien, intentando hacer que me calmase y dejara de llorar, entonces regresaba a su puesto, quería hacerlo bien, pero temblaba, ¿Por que temblaba? Si al principio estaba tan contenta de trabajar con mamá... ¡Ah! Ya lo recordé, tenia miedo... Miedo a que mamá se decepcionara de mi y dejara de quererme, miedo de arruinarlo todo, miedo de que despidieran a mamá por mi culpa, miedo a que me abandonara por no tener talento y por ultimo miedo a que mamá se avergonzara de tener una hija como yo. Miraba a mí alrededor, parecía que todos esperaban a que volviera a equivocarme, y ahí nació mi temor, el miedo a equivocarme._

_El comercial se termino de grabar en un tiempo fuera de lo esperado, por mi culpa, pero logre terminarlo gracias a él y su amuleto de la suerte, al final del día mamá me dio una sonrisa, y removió mis cabellos diciéndome que lo había hecho bien, pero yo no me veía contenta. Quizás ella estaba decepcionada, y no quería hacerme sentir mal. Luego de un tiempo reaccione y decidí que seria tan buena como mamá, practicaría y me esforzaría para hacer que mamá se siente orgullosa, pero entonces todo se vino abajo. Mamá murió, papá ya no me hablaba como antes lo hacia, siempre venia para hablar con Michelle sobre sus actuaciones y las películas, series y comerciales en los que aparecería, hablaba también con Midnight sobre la empresa y como la estaba manejando, algunas veces le dejaba encargado sobre mi educación otras veces era el mismo Midnight quien se encargaba de preocuparse por ello, en mi mundo solo estaba Michelle y Midnight siempre apoyándome, pero aun así me sentía destrozada en el interior, mi oportunidad para demostrarle a mamá que podía ser tan buena como ella se había desvanecido ante mis ojos, luego de un tiempo llegó Wendy, aun siendo tan pequeña trataba de comprenderme y también se convirtió en mi familia, así fue mi vida, todos esos recuerdos venían por mi en cada noche, en cada sueño, decidí nunca mas pertenecer a ese mundo, sabia que al primer paso que diese dentro de ese mundo fallaría y mamá se volvería a decepcionar de mi ''_

_- Veo que lo recordaste- dijo Midnight sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia._

**Fin del Flashback**

-_ ¡Te dije que no quiero involucrarme en estas cosas! ¡No pienso actuar en ese tonto comercial!_ - exclamo enojada.

-_ Oh vamos, Lucy, tienes que hacerlo_ - trato de convencerla, cada vez perdía la paciencia.

- _¡¿Por que no simplemente buscan otra actriz para el comercial?!_ - replico la rubia.

- _Planeé hacer eso_ – suspiro - _pero hay un inconveniente._

-_ ¿Cual? ¿El niño con quien actué?_ - pregunto algo confundida.

- _Si, sabes... Ese pequeño niño es el famoso actor Natsu Dragneel, los productores están muy felices por eso._

- _¡¿Que?!_ - exclamo sorprendida.

- _Y Natsu puso una condición para aceptar el comercial, y es que no quiere que se cambien los actores de hace 10 años._

- _¿En serio? ¿Acaso el tiene alguna forma de saber que soy yo realmente?_ - se cruzo de brazos aun con el ceño fruncido.

-_ Bueno el recuerda que trabajó con una niña rubia y de ojos chocolates como los tuyos_ - informo el pelinegro.

- _..._ - la rubia solo se tenso pero volvió a negarse - _¡No lo hare!_

- _Lucy, hazlo por favor_ - pidió Michelle tratando de acercarse a la rubia menor.

-_ Dime algo Midnight, mamá también trabajaba en ese comercial, ¿Acaso esos idiotas saben que mamá murió hace años? ¿Que es lo que harán si la actriz principal de ese comercial ah muerto?_ - cuestiono seria.

- _Lo saben..._ - dio un suspiro algo apenado - _Es por eso que el comercial tratara solo sobre ustedes tres después de 10 años._

- _Lo siento no lo hare ¡Me voy a mi habitación!_ - dijo enojada.

- _¡Espera, Lucy, esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para ti!_ - llamo el pelinegro.

- _¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No hay forma de que actué en ese comercial!_

- _¡¿Entonces que planeas hacer con tu vida?! ¡Solo eres una triste come libros y además una antisocial!_ - señalo, sentenciando a la rubia - ¡_No conseguirías ni un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante!_

- _Y-yo seré una escritora_ - hizo un puchero tratando de mantenerse firme, pero ante los regaños de Midnight se empezaba a desmoronar.

- _¿Una escritora?_ - Midnight se enfado - _¡No hay forma de que alguien como tu se convierta en una escritora, con esas historias tontas que escribes!_

- _¿T-t-tontas historias?_- cubrió sus labios intentado contenerse y comenzó a temblar.

'' _Creo que se me paso la mano..._ '', Pensó el pelinegro.

- _¡Tonto Midnight! ¡Tonto Midnight!_ - exclamo la rubia - _¡Nunca en mi vida hare tu estúpido comercial!_ - Lucy se dirigió enojada a su habitación.

- _¿Ahora, que ocurrirá con Natsu?_ - pregunto apenada Michelle.

- _Creo que, no se va a pod_- Midnight fue interrumpido por los berrinches de la rubia mayor.

- _¡NO, NO, NOOOO! ¡YO QUIERO ACTUAR CON ÉL!_ - Michelle empezó a lloriquear.

-_ No llores Michelle-san_ - trato de calmarla Wendy - _seguramente a Midnight-san se le ocurrirá algo ¿No es cierto?_

El pelinegro solo suspiro, después de todo el estaba encargado de el manejo de HertfiliaStar. El era parte de su familia, siempre trabajo con ellos.

- _Ni modo..._- suspiro - _no me gusta hacer contacto con él, pero solo el puede convencerla_ - saco su celular y empezó a marcar números.

**~•~**

Al día siguiente ya en la universidad, Lucy aun se encontraba enojada por lo sucedido con Midnight.

'' _Maldito, Maldito, Maldito_ '', pensó enojada empezando a escribir el primer capitulo de su historia de magos.

Todos los estudiantes de la clase se empezaron a peguntar que eran los gritos que escuchaban.

- _¿Es acaso de la otra clase?_ - pregunto confundido el maestro.

''_ Se esta acercando_ '' pensó preocupada.

El ruido cada ves se hacia mas presente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven de cabellos anaranjados y desordenados, con unos lentes de sol, un polo blanco y sobre este un chaleco negro de cuero, unos jeans negros y unos zapatos de vestir.

El joven se quito los lentes, y empezó a buscar con la mirada. No faltaban los murmullos de los otros estudiantes, comentando que la persona que había entrado era un famoso cantante o también que querían su autógrafo, otros ni creían que era él.

Lucy se levanto de su asiento.

- _¡¿Por que estas aquí?! _- exclamo enojada.

-_ ¡Te encontré!_ - abrazo a la Heartifilia, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban presentes, incluyendo a la rubia.

Lucy se sonrojo y rápidamente se separo de él, tomando su mano y corriendo hacia la salida.

**~•~**

Corrió hacia las afueras de la universidad, y cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie mas, giro y empezó a regañarle.

- _¡Loke! ¡¿Por que estas aquí?!_ - exclamo enojada - _Es más ¡¿Para que has venido?!_

-_ Eh venido a verte_ - dijo con una sonrisa.

- _¡Debiste esperarme en casa!_

-_ Tuve que revisar cada una de las clases, no sabes lo difícil que fue con todas esas chicas persiguiéndome_ - dio un suspiro.

- _¡Ni siquiera traes disfraz!_

- _Traje unos lentes, pero aun así me reconocieron, debe ser por que soy muy famoso_ - sonrió de costado.

A Lucy se le escapaba una gotita al estilo anime.

- _Bueno, Lucy, tienes que_ - no termino por que fue interrumpido por la respuesta inmediata de Lucy.

- _Claro que no_ - Lucy de cruzo de brazos enojada y le dio la espalda - _Se a que viniste, pero aun así me niego._

- _Debes hacer el comercial_ - se empezó a acercar a ella - _Eres muy hermosa, en mi opinión alguien como tu debería salir mas en la televisión, para que el mundo contemple su belleza_.

- _E-eh... N-no molestes_ - se empezó a notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - _¡N-no lo hare!_

Loke se alejo de ella y seguidamente suspiro - _Mira esto_ - de pronto le mostró a Lucy un libro.

-_ ¿Q-que es eso?_ - pregunto con curiosidad mientras se giraba para ver el objeto.

-_ Esto es una de las diez copias del libro exclusivo de tu autor favorito_ - dijo triunfante.

- _¡¿Q-QUE?!_ - exclamo sorprendida - _¡DAAMEEE!_

- _Si haces el comercial, te lo daré_ - levanto su brazo para que la rubia no lo alcanzase.

'' _Ese libro, es exclusivo solo para aquellos, que lograron ganar el concurso de escritores, yo participe pero aun no era muy buena y no lo logre_ '', trago saliva, si lo quería tenia que hacer el comercial, no tenia de otra.

- _¡Esta bien!_ - dijo decidida- _¡Hare el comercial!_

- _Eres una buena chica_ - Loke entrego el libro en manos de la rubia.

- _¡Gracias!_ - tomo el libro y empezó a hojearlo.

'' _Quizás pueda hacerlo, y si lo logro quizás mama se sienta un poco mas orgullosa de mi, además que obtendré este maravilloso libro, espero hacerlo bien, ¡Daré lo mejor de mi, para no repetir la misma historia!_ '', Pensó entusiasmada.

El pelinaranja empezó a remover los cabellos rubios de Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tanto la rubia no se percataba y simplemente continuaba mirando el libro entusiasmada.

**~•~**

La puerta de un enorme edificio se abría, revelando la figura del más famoso actor del momento. Las fanáticas y fanáticos se empezaron a acercar queriendo obtener un autógrafo, mientras tanto los paparazzi captaban cada uno de los momentos con sus cámaras, haciendo preguntas sobre su vida personal y los guardias hacían lo posible para que los fans no se acerquen mucho.

Al momento de subir a su auto, regreso la mirada dando una despedida, acompañada de una leve sonrisa, dedicada a todos los presentes.

Termino por subir al auto, y los fans empezaban a pelear sobre para quien había sido la sonrisa, cosa que no importa mucho. El auto se alejaba del lugar.

Se recostó en el asiento, agotado.

- _Uff Estoy muy cansado_ - dijo algo enojado -_ Llévame a mi departamento ¡Quiero dormir!_

- _¡No puedes!_ - exclamo una pelirroja desde el asiento del conductor, era su manager - _Tienes que dar una entrevista._

- _¡¿Que?! ¡No quiero!_ - negó decidido.

La pelirroja regreso su mirada hacia Natsu, quien solo se tenso al ver, el aura oscura que irradiaba su cuerpo.

- _E-esta bien_ - dijo aun temblando.

Erza asintió regresando su mirada hacia adelante.

- _Por cierto_ - comento aun con la mirada al frente -_ sobre el comercial._

- _¡¿Que pasa?!_ - pregunto sorprendido.

- _Nos dieron la aprobación._

- _¡¿En serio?!_ - simplemente no podía creerlo.

- _Si._

Natsu solo sonrió contento por la noticia.

'' _Al fin_ '' pensó el pelirrosa.

**~•~**

Después de que Loke se había ido de la universidad de Lucy, ella pudo retornar a su clase tranquilamente, bueno no del todo, pues había gente que le preguntaba que clase de conexión tenía con el famoso vocalista de la banda The Spirits, Loke, o también conocido como, The Lion. A lo que ella respondía que solo había sido una confusión, pero dejando a algunos con sospechas, después de todo ella no era muy conocida, algunos conocían su nombre y la gran mayoría no.

Terminaron las clases y volvió a dirigirse a la biblioteca como lo hacia todos los días a encontrarse con Levy.

Otra ves hablaban sobre libros, pero esta ves la peliazul también comento lo mismo que muchos de los compañeros de clase de la rubia, cosas como ¿Quien era el? ¿Por que la abrazo? o ¿Que conexión tenia? Lucy solo suspiro y volvió a dar la misma excusa.

Así terminaron quedándose hasta tarde leyendo libros y Lucy olvidándose de escribir los capítulos de su historia de magos.

Se sentía aburrida, pero sobre todo el hecho de que en unos días haría el dichoso comercial, la hacia temblar, decidió pasar por una tienda de dulces, a la que antes de que Layla muriera siempre frecuentaba junto a ella.

Camino dirigiéndose hacia allí, la noche era fría y se lamento de estar con un short y un polo, las mismas zapatillas pero de diferente color, su cabello otra vez amarrado y con las mismas gafas. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y continuo caminando hacia la tienda, ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos para llegar.

**...**

-_ Estoy cansado_ - dijo como si quisiera llorar un pelirrosa.

-_ Ahora si podrás ir a dormir, ya hiciste la entrevista_ - dijo Erza estirando su brazo -_ ¡Choca esos cinco!_

- _No tengo fuerzas_ - dijo Natsu recostado en los asientos del auto, giro sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba Erza manejando y esta le dio una mirada de muerte.

- _Dije, dame esos cinco_ - parecía que lo mataba con la mirada.

-_ E-esta bien_ - rápidamente se levante y ambos golpearon sus palmas.

-_ Genial_ - volvió a su mirada hacia adelante, evitando chocar con un carro.

¿Como hacia eso? se pregunta Natsu, cada que volteaba le daba igual si estaban a punto de chocar, y luego cuando regresaba la mirada hacia el volante parecía que no hubiese pasado nada, definitivamente siempre se le aceleraba el corazón cuando sabia que Erza conduciría.

Simplemente suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del auto.

**...**

- _Cerrado por falta de clientes_ - pronuncio la rubia mientras leía el letrero de la tienda.

No podía creerlo, siempre que iba con Layla, aquella tienda se encontraba repleta de personas que compraban dulces.

El tiempo cambia muchas cosas, pero sobre todo a la personas.

Dio un suspiro y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a casa, extrañamente la lluvia se hizo presente, bueno era obvio después de todo, con el frio que hacia tarde o temprano se haría presente. Cada gota mojaba más su ropa y sus cabellos rubios, sus lentes también empezaban a mojarse, lo cual era molesto por que no le permitía ver bien.

**...**

Miraba como caían las gotas, detrás de su ventana, se sentía como en muchas de las escenas que había protagonizado, la típica persona triste que mira atreves de la ventana de un auto, contemplando todo lo que esta a su alrededor mojándose, solo faltaba la triste melodía.

Sus ojos se centraron en la figura una joven, que al principio solo le sorprendió que estuviera tan desabrigada para esa noche tan fría, sintió lastima por ella, pero cuando se fijo en sus cabellos rubios, no pudo evitar recordar a su compañera en el comercial de hace diez años, que volvería a ver en unos días.

La observo detenidamente hasta que se percato de las gafas.

'' _Lucy, no es una chica tan simple_ '', pensó decepcionándose.

**...**

'' _Ahhh ya me enfade, no puedo ver_ '', dijo para si misma mientras se quitaba los lentes que se encontraban empapados.

**...**

El auto se alejaba, la había dejado de mirar después de haberse dado cuenta de lo simple que era esa chica. La Lucy que el conocía, no era un chica cualquiera, ella era especial, era única, debería verse en todo momento tan radiante como lucia hace diez años. Pero aun así no puedo evitar regresar la mirada, para poder volverla a ver.

Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que se había quitado las gafas y pudo distinguir aun entre la lluvia, esos hermosos ojos chocolate de los que se había enamorado cuando niño.

Era ella, la chica que había estado buscando durante todos esos diez años, nunca pudo encontrarla pues después del comercial nunca supo nada de ella, ni de su madre o sus familiares, solo sabia su nombre y que ella le había robado el corazón a muy temprana edad.

El auto se alejaba cada vez mas, ambos iban en direcciones opuestas, aun estaba sorprendido, la imagen de la rubia cada ves era mas nula. Tenia que hacer algo, quería estar con ella. No podía simplemente esperar unos cuantos días para poder volver a verla, había esperado diez años, no quería esperar más.

- _¡Erza, detén el auto!_ - exclamo Natsu desde el asiento de atrás.

- _¿Me estas dando una orden?_ - cuestiono enfadada con un aura de muerte.

- _¡Me da igual, solo detén el maldito auto!_ - grito furioso, sabia que cada vez la distancia entre el y su amada Lucy era mas grande por cada segundo que pasaba.

'_'Al fin te encontré..._''

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fanfic, hace poco vino a mi esta historia, la inspiración me llego, debido a que recordé que hace mucho tiempo había leído un manga que me gusto, bueno la verdad no lo termine por que me traume, se supone mi amiga me lo había recomendado, por cierto era yaoi, no tengo ningún problema con eso, no me fascina pero tampoco me disgusta, la cosa es que la muy mala no me advirtió que era del tipo HARD -_- , creo que nunca mas en mi vida volveré a meterme con el yaoi ._. (Quede traumada)_**

**_Bueno gracias por leer, esta historia, es irónica la parte en la que escribí que Lucy le había robado el corazón al pequeño Natsu e.é, pues en mi otro fanfic ''El Ladrón que robo mi corazón'' Natsu es quien le roba el corazón a la bella Lucy xd bueno era su turno. Por cierto a los que leyeron '' El Ladrón que robo mi corazón'' supongo que se preguntaran cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo, creo que lo haré mañana es que la inspiración de ese fic se escapo xd._**

**_Nos vemos c:_**

**_Galdoria se despide 'u'/_**


End file.
